1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bad odor eliminating device especially useful at the throw-in gate of the closed type waste receiving space such as a garbage storage tank, a resources recovery case etc., when the throw-in gate is opened, the device can create negative pressure around the throw-in gate, so that air in the waste receiving space will not sread out, and therefore bad odor will not-be released, an object of getting sanitary circumstances can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that organic substance such as residue of foods and fruit juice will be resolved and ferment when it is placed at a position too long, during fermenting, a great amount of bad odor will be released, it is so bad to suffer such odor, people normally walk fast to pass a heap of garbage with their noses covered in order to avoid smelling of such bad odor.
In a closed space, such bad odor released can be much more disgusting. This is because that, when organic substance ferments, in addition to bad odor, heat will be released, while air flow is retarded in the closed space, temperature therein will be higher than that outside of it, the higher temperature therein will accelerate fermentation, generation of bad odor is more serious here.
Generation of bad odor in such a closed space generally can be the worst in a garbage storing tank and a resources recovery case. This is mainly because they are designed to be sealed in order to prevent bad odor from emitting and to prevent rain from flowing in, only a throw-in gate is provided for each of them, so that when a user is to throw waste into it, a cover must be lifted up. When the cover is opened, fermentation and raising of temperature therein will render air pressure therein to be slightly higher than that outside of the space, so that at the instant when the cover is opened, air with bad odor in the space will largely emit and rush to the user opening the cover, this is terribly hard to suffer and is very disgusting.